Alone
by The-Devil's-Avenging-Angels
Summary: Starting a new school can be quite a hassle, especially in high school and if you aren't quite normal.
1. New Beginnings

Hey guys long time no see! Ok this is a twilight inspired story. Original characters will not be in the story sorry. Please give it a chance ok! Hope you all like it and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

New beginnings

Starting a new school can be quite a hassle, especially in high school.

"I guess this is the place." I mumbled to myself. I pulled up into the parking lot and parked. Hopkins High School said the sign above the front entrance.

"Here we go again."

I entered and followed a group of girls into the cafeteria. I made my way over to an empty table, trying not to meet anyone's eye. I rested my book bag on top of the table and pulled out my small hand mirror. My eyes were a very pale blue and it contrasted with my curly black hair and tan skin. I sighed and put it away. I looked over to my left to see if anyone was there. There was a small table in the back of the room, closer to the back exit. There was a boy leaning on the wall with one leg propped up. He was wearing all black, his shirt was sleeveless and it clung to his bronze body, outlining all of his muscle.

He took my breath away. His hair was messy, but it was a nice messy, like it was wet and he didn't take the time to comb it out. He turned his head and looked at me like he knew what I was thinking.

I gasped!

A faint smile touched his lips and his eyes looked amused. His eyes are what blew me away. They were just like mine…the same pale blue but _how_… I was just about to tap into his mind when someone appeared beside me.

"Hi, my name is Gabe." The girl said.

I turned and looked at her.

"Oh…um hi…" I said, not knowing what to say. I turned back to see if the boy was still there, but he was gone. I sighed and reluctantly turned back to face the girl.

"My name is Gabriela Regena." I introduced myself.

"Cool, um I saw you come in and guessed that you were the new girl." She said excited. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

I hesitated before answering. She wanted something, I knew that. Well I guess we'll find out. She didn't notice my hesitation.

"Sure" I said but I knew this was a dangerous decision.

"Great" she said, taking my bag and beckoning me to follow. When we reached her table she put my bag down and introduced me to everyone.

"Gabriela this is Amy, Tamie, Lisa, and Angela."

"Hi!" They all said together.

"Hello" I replied.

Gabe sat down and I sat next to her.

"So, I noticed you looking at Allen Night." Gabe said and everyone started giggling.

"Um yes, is that his name?" I asked in a small voice.

"OMG like _yes_ it is!" Gabe shrieked.

"He is like the most popular guy here besides his sister." Amy added. That caught my attention.

"He has a sister?"

"Yes they are twins and they do everything together, comes the word _twins_." Lisa said.

"There on every sports team possible and win everything!"

"Sadly, they are antisocial; they barely talk to anyone or acknowledge your existence." Lisa said with a sigh.

"_Well at least with some people."_ Gabe thought.

I sighed, I knew they wanted something. That's all humans ever do, use people to get what they want. Well let's see what they want. I opened my mind to let in everyone's thoughts.

"_Maybe this girl will get us on the Night's good side."_

"_Hmm after she makes friends with Allen, I'll just come in and snatch him away."_

"_She'll probably be good at making friends with him since she is gorgeous like the twins. She also has the same eyes…what is with those things? Freak…"_

The only thought's I didn't hear anything bad was from Angela's. I looked up and they were all staring at me with fake smiles plastered on their faces. Angela looked so out of place, she is just forcing herself to be with them because there the _in_ group. God I am out of here.

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom so-"

"Oh I'll go with you!" Gabe said jumping up.

"Yeah so will-" Amy started but Gabe glared at her and she shut up.

"I don't think that is necessary…" I said

"No, no I'm fine with it. You do need someone to show you were it is right?" She asked picking up her purse.

"I guess…" I said giving up.

"Great, let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

We walked by some of the lockers in the hall. Each of them had a built-in digital lock.

"Do you have your locker number with you?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, it's in my bag." I took it out of the front pocket. "Here"

She took it and looked, she gasped and her face lit up when she saw it.

"Ok your locker is on the third floor. Just go up those stairs to your right. The bathroom is to your left." She said shoving the paper into my hand and pointing to where the stairs were. Then she took off right back into the cafeteria.

"Ok, thanks." I mumbled to myself. I looked at the number, #304.

"So exciting," I said sarcastically crumpling up the paper and throwing it away.

I went up the stairs in a flash. I didn't feel like playing it safe right now. I looked at the locker right next to me and it said 259. I looked around to make sure no one was here when someone, near the end of the hall, caught my eye. It was a boy, but the locker was open so I couldn't make out whom. The locker number said 305 so I rushed over there, making just enough noise so I didn't startle him. I typed in the combination and opened the locker. All my books that I needed were already in the locker.

"Wow" I murmured. It was just above a whisper.

"I know, this school is really something, isn't it?" The boy asked.

"Oh" I gasped, shocked that he even heard me. I turned and my eyes widened in shock. I quickly looked down trying to lower my heart rate. It was Allen Night; he was leaning on his locker with an amused expression.

"Yeah this school is really something." I said looking up through my eyelashes.

His smile widened. "Hi, my name is Allen Night." He introduced himself holding his hand out.

I debated with myself before taking his hand, _I didn't want to scare him off so soon, but maybe it will be for his own good._ I tried telling myself. It didn't look like he noticed my hesitation or he was ignoring it.

"Hello, my name is Gabriel Regena." I said taking his hand and then…nothing happened.

We both frowned and pulled our hands apart but continued to stare at each other. His eyes were so intense, it drew me in and it felt like I've known him forever. His eyes had turned into a deep ocean blue, and it felt like I was drowning in them. I finally broke my gaze away from him and pulled my mirror out of my bag, placing it in the back of my locker.

"_W…what happened…Strange… that never happened before. What is he?"_

"_I could ask you the same question."_ Another voice in my head said _and it was Allen'_s. I froze, stunned at what just happened. I turned back to face him; my eyes trailed along every inch of his body. Like before, I noticed every flawless feature on him. Everything was _too_ perfect and defiantly not human. He was still frowning when I meet his eye.

"_The perfect man..." _I thought to myself.

We just stood there starring into each others eyes trying to figure out the puzzle. The bell rang a moment later bringing us back to reality.

"Well see you around." He said winking and disappeared.

I got my books and walked to class in a daze.

Reviews are appreciated!!!! Thanks for reading!


	2. Happening

Chapter 2

Happening

Lisa yelled to me from across the room. Lisa and Tamie were sitting next to one other. She was pointing to a seat in front of Tamie so I went over there.

"I didn't know you were going to be in honors English." Lisa said.

"Um yeah…I'm in all honors classes." I said

"Wow great, that means you'll be in all our classes." Tamie said clapping.

"Great" I muttered under my breath taking my textbook out.

"So I hear that you got the locker next to Allen." Lisa said wiggling her eyebrows.

I looked down so they wouldn't see me smiling.

"You are _so_ lucky! Everyone has been trying to get that locker since the beginning of high school." Tamie said forcing a smile.

"Oh" was all I said and turned around.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class, even though I heard what they were thinking. That's how it went for all my other classes as well.

I didn't pay too close attention to what was being said because I've heard it all before. I decided to do a little searching of my own and the school. I released my _soul_ from my physical form. I decided to find the Nights. I found them in Honors history class. They were in the front desks closest to the door. The sister was as stunning as her brother. She wore all white and it blended perfectly in with her creamy skin. She had on a leather jacket with two bottoms open exposing the lace on the spaghetti strap top, a skirt that came up to mid thigh, and white boots with a silver rose pattern. Her hair grew past her shoulders; it was so pale it looked white.

My self conscious level plummeted just being in the same room with her. I wondered over to the front of the classroom. I looked into their eyes and could tell they weren't there completely. _Hmm I wonder what they are doing._

The lunch bell rang and I snapped back into my own body.

"See you at lunch Gabriel." Lisa said waving and ran out the room.

I went up to my locker and the twins were there. I got my purse and made sure my next classes books were lined up. I closed my locker and Allen was waiting for me.

"Hey again" He said in his dreamy voice grinning.

"Hi" I sighed. He took my breath away.

"You stopped by earlier, sorry we weren't there."

I looked up confused. He laughed.

"_Soul searching,"_

"_Oh right."_ I sent back, but was still a little confused of what he meant. He picked up on my confusion.

"_We don't usually stay in tuned to the classes. Our minds pick up everything so our soul can wonder freely."_ He explained and shrugged. I smiled back but that wasn't the reason why I was confused.

"Walk with me."

We went downstairs and it felt like everyone's eyes were on us.

"Do people stare at you all the time?" I whispered trying not to meet anyone's eye.

"Pretty much" he said casually.

"Where did your sister go?"

"She hates the food here, she believes were above mortals so we should have the best food." He sighed.

_Mortals? What is he talking about?_

We entered the cafeteria and I spotted her sitting at the same table from this morning.

"She went to Olive Garden." I said a little shocked.

"Yeah, that's her favorite. They always have her food ready at this time so she just goes and picks it up."

"What's her name?"

"Oh I'm very sorry, I never told you. Her name is Alice."

"Alice" I whispered. Her eyes shot up from her plate and glared at me. I flinched and looked down.

"_Don't mind her. She's just not used to the idea of having another vampire here."_

"VAMPIRE!" I gasped and jumped a little, eyes wide.

Some people turned to look at me but when they saw who I was with they looked away.

"I'm not a vampire." I said whispered lower so no one would hear.

He frowned and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

I wasn't able to answer because Gabe and Lisa suddenly appeared beside me.

"Gabriel!" Gabe sang my name.

"Hey there." she said to Allen and winked.

"Hello." He said never removing his eyes from mine.

She frowned and looked back at me.

"I'll talk to you later." I whispered soft enough so they couldn't hear.

He nodded slightly and in the same moment turned and walked away.

"Hey Gabe, hey Lisa." I said trying to suppress my shock.

"Why didn't you introduce me?" She wished fiercely.

"Oh…I'm sorry I thought you already knew each other." I said quickly.

"Well it's ok, next time." She said.

"_She better introduce me next time."_ She thought.

"_He didn't even notice me…"_ Lisa thought sulking.

I rolled my eyes and followed them back to the table.

When we sat down I was immediately ambushed with questions.

"Gabriel, how did you make friends with him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah what's your secret?" Angela asked.

"Do you think he would hang with us?"

"What's his favorite color?"

"He isn't dating anyone is he? I didn't hear that."

"Where does his sister go shopping?"

It went on like that for at least two minutes with verbal questions and mental ones. I couldn't even answer any of them; it was just an endless cycle. I was just about to get up and ran like hell out of there when everyone went silent.

"_Oh no"_ I pulled out my hand mirror and checked my eyes quickly. There wasn't anything to freaky about them; they were just a little bluer. I put it back in my pocket and looked back at them. Their eyes were wide and adoring.

"Hey there." a voice said behind me. "You don't mind if I take your friend away for a while." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, of course not" They said synchronized.

I got up quickly taking the chance to escape. We left the room with them still in a daze.

"What did you do to them?"

"You never did that before, bending their will to your own."

"Hypnotism" I said shaking my head.

He laughed. "More like mind control." His chuckled again and his face grew serious.

"What did you mean you weren't a vampire?" He asked opening the door to go outside.

I looked at him. "Just that, how could I be a vampire? My parents were both human."

"How old are you?"

"I was born in the sixteenth century, in a little town called Roseville. As you should know, people looked upon nature as an awesome and mysterious force. Due to the never ending search for explanations for the lightning in the sky, floods and storms, illness, birth and death. They came to a conclusion that it must have been shamans, medicine men and women, witches, and sorcerers which intervened with these forces.

"All witches knew how to use herbs and other ingredients to concoct potions that could cure many sicknesses. My mother was very sick when she was pregnant with me and had gone to the town's doctor for a potion that would cure her. She was better within a day, but by the following week, the doctor was condemned a witch and burned at the stake. My mother was really shaken by that. She started thinking that the witch casted a spell upon her so she would give birth to a demon; she never spoke her fears because surly she would die.

"When I was a baby, they saw that I was already sitting up on my own and crawling when I was two months. Usually, babies wouldn't be sitting up until three to four months, crawling is a whole other thing. The next month I started walking and I said my first word. My father was so proud that his child excelled so significantly, but it just confirmed my mother's fears. Even so she loved me to much to say anything. The town's folk grew jealous of my parents and watched me like a hawk." I laughed a hard laugh.

"When I turned five, my parents noticed that my eye color would change with each emotion I expressed. They never told anyone this and made me promise to always stay calm in public no matter what. When I was eleven, I developed a new "ability" so to speak. At school, if I touched anyone I would suddenly leave them feeling weak or confused and I would have all their memories. People started fearing me and soon condemned me a demon. My parents didn't even try to stop them; they knew I had to burn."

I looked away from him and up at the sky.

"I'm sorry." he said resting a hand upon my shoulder.

I looked back at him. His eyes looked like an ocean of sadness and it pulled me in.

"It's alright, thanks for caring, don't be sad." I said placing a hand upon is cheek. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes sighing. I smiled a weak smile and he returned it.

"_You don't have to finish if it's too much." _

I sighed. "No it's alright." I said and continued.

"I was devastated; I couldn't believe that my parents would let this happen. All I wanted to do was disappear and never see their hateful faces again. They had me tied to a stake and by dawn they would light it. People started gathering once light started waking the nights slumber. The next thing I know everyone started screaming and yelling _"where did that witch-demon go?"_ I woke to see them in a frenzy and I couldn't believe my ears, wasn't I right in front of them? I looked down at myself and blinked in surprise. The ropes were on the ground and I wasn't there. I felt as light as a feather. I started running and kept looking back to see if anyone followed but no one came. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone, but instead of falling, I went right through him."

"He screamed and started swiping at himself. I didn't look back to see what happened. I stopped running after three days and found a tree with a breach and stayed there for the night. The next morning, I woke to find myself still invisible. I was frightened that I would never become visible again and wished that I would reappear. By sunset, I went to find water. Thankfully there was a stream near by and I drank until my stomach was full. When I finally looked at myself, I was ecstatic but I knew this was dangerous because someone might recognize me. So I started practicing, after three months I had learned to shape-sift into animals, people, and different elements."

"_All this time you never thought you were a vampire?" _ Allen asked interrupting my thoughts,

"_Well I knew I was something, but I didn't believe in mythical creatures." _ I said shyly. He chuckled and gestured to continue.

"Well I learned about the _soul searching _as you call it, hearing others thoughts, and to posses another form, animal or human."

"Very interesting…" He murmured more to himself then to me.

"You said when you touched another being they would grow weaker right?"

"Yeah…" I answered not sure where this was going.

"Well that's never happened with me or my sister." he said.

"Oh…" I said sighing.

"Well that's not a bad thing." He added trying to lift my mood. "It's just different, each vampire has different abilities."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah…umm if you don't mind me asking, what is your diet?"

"Oh" I said a little shocked. "Well human food, fast food, the usual…why?"

"So you have no desire for blood?" He asked slightly frowning.

I shook my head. "No not at all."

"Interesting…" He said again.

Suddenly he turned around and was by the door. I was shocked at how far we walked but also of his action.

"_The bells about to ring"_ He said and a second later it did. He smiled at me and said catch you later, then was gone.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling. _What an interesting first day this was._ My last period was gym. I got my uniform from the coach's office. It was red and white, the shorts were mid thigh length and the top had a big Trojan face on it. _Why do the uniforms always have to be so ugly?_


	3. Service!

Chapter 3

Service!!!

"We're playing tennis today, pair up, boy, girl, NOW." Coach Von yelled at us. We were on the tennis court and the twins were in my class. They paired up and pretended to start stretching.

"Hey…um you want to partner up." a boy asked behind me.

"_That's Kyle he's pretty good." _Allen told me.

"_Thanks." _I sent back to him.

"Hey, sure we can partner up." I said smiling.

He blushed. "I'm Kyle."

"Gabriel"

"Cool, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

He looked over to the opposing team and his smile fell right of his face.

"Man were playing the Night's." he complained.

"Don't worry; I have never lost a game." I said loud enough for Allen to hear without his super hearing.

I half smiled at him and he smiled back but defeat was written all over his face. I walked up to the front taking the alley position and leaving him as the baseline.

"You up for a little competition, one point match." Allen asked flashing a wicked smile. I narrowed my eyes and flashed my teeth.

"Like I said, I _never_ lost a game."

"_We'll just see about that half-breed." _Someone snarled inside my head and I realized that it was Alice. She was glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. I flinched a little and looked away.

"_Don't mind her; she's just a little competitive." _Allen said looking sternly at his sister. She just rolled her eyes and continued staring me down. I took two deep breaths composing myself and turned to look at Kyle, excited again.

"You ready?" I shouted. He gulped and nodded frightened stiff.

I turned back and the coach blew the whistle for everyone to start.

This was the hardest game I have ever played, not because they were great athletes, but because we could read each other's minds. Everyone else had finished their game and instead of starting a new game they watched us. They were really excited because no one was ever a challenge to the Nights.

I never let the ball get past me because of the power we were exhilarating. If it did, it would be very perilous.

"_You better let your team mate join in; he's starting to think your hogging the ball." _Allen taunted.

I hissed under my breath, he laughed. I was concentrating so hard on Allen that I didn't realize what Alice was thinking before it was too late.

She hit the ball at an angle that wouldn't be possible to return without exposing us all. It flew past me and right for Kyle. He was relieved because it finally got past me and lunged to return it, wanting to prove what he could do. A sickening cracking sound echoed in the air and everyone froze in shock. The sound came from his wrist but he was able to return the ball over the net. Allen caught the ball in one hand and asked for a time out. I ran over to Kyle.

"Are you alright?" I asked. _What a stupid question?_

"Yeah, fine." he said winching when he touched he's wrist. "That was some power, I almost wasn't able to return it." he said chuckling.

"Sorry!" Alice yelled smiling apologetically at him, but smirking at me. I frowned and looked back at Kyle. He was blushing.

The coach came over then.

"Ouch you better go to the nurse and check that out." she said. "James, go with him."

"Yes Coach Von," he said back.

Alice came over. "Well I guess that's it for the game." she said looking disappointed.

"Yes I guess so," the coach agreed.

"No, no I can play both positions; I've done it plenty of times." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"It's an unfair advantage for the Night's." the coach said to me.

"It's ok; if I lose we'll know it's because of that." I said giving her my best smile.

"Alright, GAME ON!" she said returning to the side lines.

Alice shrugged and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." She hissed at me.

She turned and walked back to her spot, twirling her racket in the air and catching it. Allen looked apologetically at me, but shifted into a starting position. I went and stood at the baseline to start.

"Service!" Alice yelled and hit the ball. Now we could play without worry.

I have no idea how we managed to continue looking human. We were moving entirely to fast. I guess they were just astonished that I could play against them alone, or maybe it's just because of how graceful we looked; who knows, I couldn't concentrate on what they were thinking. We had two minutes left of class and we didn't even break a sweat. I was right about to forfeit when Alice made a huge mistake of hitting the ball too high. I leapt up, as grace as ever, and spiked the ball down right between them. I floated back down landing on the balls of my feet.

It was dead silent and I thought I had done too much when everyone burst into cheers. Alice snarled throwing her racket down, which snapped in two and staked off. Allen smiled one beautiful smile, bowed a little embracing defeat and went after his sister. Everyone ran up to me with Congratulations! and How did you do that? and That was amazing! The bell rang and everyone went to their own locker room excitement still in the air. I got dressed quickly and ran up to my locker hoping to see Allen but he wasn't there. So I packed up and headed for my car. When I rounded the corner I saw two beautiful motorcycles, one white and one black. Allen was standing next to the black one yelling at his sister. When they caught sight of me Alice mounted her bike and rode off in no time at all. Allen came over, there was a hint of red in his eyes but it quickly dyed out.

"Hey, great game I've never had to play like that before."

"Thanks, I enjoyed myself too." I said quietly watching the spot where Alice was.

He saw where I was looking and sighed.

"Don't worry about her; she's just acting like a sore loser." He said joking.

"That's not the problem though" I retorted.

"_Oh"_

"_What did she mean when she called me a half bred?" _I thought puzzled.

"Oh…" He said again but hesitated.

"What is it?!" I demanded.

He paused, but then gave up. _"It's nothing bad, she just meant that one of your ancestors was a vampire and one was human. You might have noticed that one of your parents were special in different ways, or maybe both. By your talent I'm betting on both of your parents have vampire ancestors and the gene skipped your parents and went to you."_ he explained.

I just stood there for a while questioning and rationalizing it. _Could it be?_ That would make a lot of sense.

"Well it does," he said.

"I know," I murmured.

"Hey why don't we go down to one of my favorite beaches, the fresh air could help you think clearer." He said gesturing toward my car.

"_Even though I'm outside?"_ I asked still trying to gather my thoughts.

He laughed. "By the way, that's a nice car you have. The V12 Vanquish." He added.

I just nodded my head automatically. He sighed and grabbed my arm gently. It was like my arm was set on fire by his touch, I looked down to make sure. He pulled me toward my car and I followed while my mind turned to jelly.

"I'll meet you at your house in an hour ok?" He said taking my keys and opening the door.

"Yeah…" I responded dazed. He chuckled, put the keys into the ignition and gently pushed me inside.

"One hour." He said closing the door and walking over his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and looked at me. The helmet just made him look more mysterious and hotter.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

He just shook his head laughing and disappeared into the sun.

__

_So how was it people?????!!!!! Tell me!_


	4. Wonders

Chapter 4

_Wonders_

I took my time getting home. I never really have to _hurry_, but right now I felt like taking my time. My mind wondered, so I couldn't concentrate on the road, with reflexives like mine crashing was out of the question. I watched the clouds pass by, one after the other. After the sixth cloud passed, one thing finally clicked and I realized that Allen just asked me out! O Crap! I need to put together an outfit.

I sped up and was going ninety in seconds. When I reached my house I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I didn't really have any neighbors so I didn't need to worry about speed. My room was a wreck, clothes were everywhere and I still couldn't find anything nice. Finally I found one of my favorite bikinis that went perfectly with a top I bought the other day. The bikini was brown with orange and yellow polka dots and the top was a halter with a picture of the sunset on the beach in the same colors. I put it on with a brown wrap skirt and went downstairs to get something to eat. When I was done, I washed the dishes and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 so I had and half hour left.

My sandals were by the door so I slipped them on, grabbed my IPod from the coffee table and went to sit on my swing bench on the porch. I scrolled through my songs until I found _Numb_ by Linkin Park. I put it on repeat and leaned my head back until I was looking at the sky. The weather was perfect; the leaves were changing from the up coming winter. A gentle breeze brushed its fingers through my hair. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly dozing off to sleep.

Off in the distance, a motorcycle roared. My head snapped up and I looked at the time on my IPod, it was 3:59. I shook my head quickly trying to avoid falling asleep. I ran into the bathroom to make sure I still looked decent and got to the door at the same time Allen did. When I opened the door he was standing there looking like a god.

"Good Afternoon." he said.

"Good Afternoon." I said.

"Are you ready?" He asked flashing a crooked smile.

"Yes, are you?" I asked stepping around him and shutting the door.

"Definitely," he whispered into my ear.

"Good," I sighed and he laughed softly.

We walked over to his slick black motorcycle. There were two helmets hanging on the handle bar.

"Is this a Ducati Superbike 1198S?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said shocked but then grinned. "I like a girl who knows about cars or bikes."

I smiled back. _"Why do we need helmets?"_ I thought.

"Might as well follow some laws around here." he said shrugging. "It is against the law to not have one on while riding, it's just to avoid the cops."

"Like they could catch us," I muttered under my breath.

He laughed and handed me one. "Let's just avoid attention right now okay."

I smiled and we both got on the bike. He started the bike and it roared to life. It felt like being on a massage chair. I giggled and he looked back at me raising an eyebrow. I looked away.

"Hold on to me." He said

"And if I don't?" I challenged wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well _flying_ wasn't on my list to do today." He said dragging out the word flying.

I laughed. "I've flew before, it's very exciting. We should try it one day." I said resting my head on his back.

We raced out off the drive way and down the street.

"_This is the closest I've come to flying but I'll keep that in mind." _

"_It really does feel like flying."_

We were on the rode for a while. Forty-five minutes passed before we turned onto a dirt rode. There was a gate a few feet down and it block off all entry. Allen pulled out a card and scanned it. The gate opened and we continued.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"It's one of my private beaches." He told me slowing down and parking.

I pulled off my helmet and gave it to him.

"Just _one_ of your beaches?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah," He said casually. "Why would you want to share a beach with a bunch of people you don't know, when you could buy one you could go to all the time with people you want to be with alone. There are some beaches closer to where we live, that's why we have multiple. Which ever is closest we go to."

I shrugged seeing his point. I followed him down a path and saw a wooden cabin surrounded by rose bushes, lilies, and lavenders. There were pine and maple trees everywhere with leaves turning colors and they sprinkled the ground. There was a small pound with a fountain to the left with fish and beautiful stones lined the path to the cabin.

This was so beautiful, too beautiful that it could only be a dream. I skidded to a stop and just stared. Allen turned around and looked at me with a worried expression.

"_What's wrong?" _he thought.

I tried to shallow but my mouth was way to dry.

"It's just…so beautiful." I managed to whisper looking down and twirled a strand of hair between my fingers.

I glanced up at him. His face softened and his eyes were a lovely honey color it matched our surroundings. He came closer to me and put one finger under my chin, pulling my face up until I looked at him. He took the hair from my hand, looked at it thoughtfully and tucked it behind my ear.

"I know," he murmured, "You are." He said lightly tracing my face with his thumb. Heat trailed along where his thumb was. We both stared at each other for a while and I noticed that my cheeks were turning a rosy color. I looked down probably deepening the color.

He took my hand; fingers intertwined and pulled me gently toward the cabin.

When we entered the cabin I wasn't shocked to see that the interior was as breathtaking like everything else. The floor had egg-shell white tiles up until the living room where a cream colored carpet met it. Glass replaced the back wall and you could see the ocean. To my right were French doors. They were open and I could see that it was the bedroom.

"_There's only one bedroom here." _Allen said.

I nodded. There was a black and white stone fireplace and two off-white loveseats with a black rug in the living room. The walls all around, were a cream color. Past the living room was the kitchen, with egg-shell white tile floor. There was a round table in the center with a chandelier hanging above it and French doors opening up to the back porch, leading to the beach. I walked around slowly absorbing everything in. I noticed a picture above the fireplace. In it were Alice and Allen and two adults in the back. They looked just like the twins.

"Our parents," Allen said appearing behind me.

"Where are they?" I asked picking up the picture.

"They were killed in a car accident."

"What?" I squeaked turning around, shock written all over my face.

"Oh sorry, I've been telling that story for so long I forgot…" He said taking the picture from my hand. His head snapped up and his expression was so fierce, his eyes were black and a ring of crimson red rounded his iris. I flinched back, shocked at how his expression changed so rapidly. He didn't seem to notice or care.

"They were murdered when we were younger; actually not long after this picture was taken." He hissed. "We were about nine and at home when we heard a crash. We ran outside to see the car on fire with our parents inside. Both of their necks were broken and laced with bite marks.

"We knew that we would never be able to explain this to anyone, so we let the car burn; erasing all evidence of the attack. Around midnight the police and fire trucks came because neighbors called reporting the fire. By that time, everything was destroyed; they could barely tell that it was our parents. Around six or seven the police came over telling us the devastating news that our parents died in a horrible accident. Our aunt lived a few doors down from us so we moved in with her for a while. She helped us erase everyone's memory of what had happened to our parents and us. We moved to this town the next night, my aunt moved back to her old home once we were settled and we've been here ever since. We never did find our parent's killers." He said sighing and staring out the window.

"I'm…so sorry." I whispered, touching his arm in an effort to comfort him.

"Thanks," he muttered still not looking at me.

I moved in closer to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head on top of mine.

"That's why Alice is so…protective of me." He murmured in my hair. "She doesn't trust anyone anymore because she's afraid of getting hurt…or losing me." He said sighing again. I looked up at him and his eyes were back to being a liquid gold. I smiled and he smiled back.

"I would never hurt you." I said resting my head against his chest.

"As I would never hurt you." He said taking my hand. The sun was setting now and the tide was coming in.

"Let's get out there before the sun sets completely." he said pulling me toward the door.


	5. Beach Time!

Chapter 5

_Beach Time!_

The wind hand picked up from before and tossed my hair into my face. I quickly wiped it away and pulled it back into a pony tail.

"This is amazing" I said sighing. We walked on to the porch and gazed at the sunset.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered leading me on to the sand. The sand felt like a smooth carpet, not rough or filled with shells. We walked to the waters edge. The water was clear and was a royal blue color; it looked like a big soft blanket. A smile slowly creped across my face; suddenly, Allen twirled me around in a graceful spin. He placed a hand on my lower back while I placed my hand on his shoulder and we started a slow waltz.

_One two three, One two three…_ I kept thinking in my head. We twirled around in a small circle with the water rushing to cover our feet. Then he dipped me and I let out a small gasp while I let one hand reach behind me; the water tickled my fingertips. In one quick and graceful movement, Allen flipped me, his hand strong and firm on my stomach. His other hand trailed down my waist, past my hip and down my thigh. His fingers felt like silk. He lifted my leg up until it was a lined with his shoulder. With my arm still extend I was now in a beautiful penche.

"I didn't know you danced." I said breathless.

"Well there are a lot of things you're going to have to find out about me." He said righting me and smirking. I smiled back and then his expression turned rebellious, eyes filling with excitement.

"N…"I started backing away, but he was faster. He pulled off his shirt, momentary stunning me with his body, grabbed me by the waist and sprinted into the water. I barely had time to pull off my shirt before were under.

_Half an hour…racing-who will win first?…one hour…exploring…hour in a half…Angelfish swims by…two hours…his lips find mine…two hours in a half…three hours…_

"_Okay I have to go up." _I told him pointing toward the surface. Allen loosened his arms from around my waist and took my hand. We floated back up to the surface.

"Impressive, so you can hold your breath for three hours."

"Yeah, I think that's the longest so far." I said splashing him. Soon it turned into a war until Allen grabbed my wrists. I laughed.

"Want to go back? There's something I want to try." He said pulling me closer.

"Ok, let's go," I said breaking free. "I'll race you."

"Great! GO!"

The current was getting stronger but was moving with us. He bet me by a millisecond.

"No fair! I want a rematch." I yelled.

"No way, I won fair and square." He said laughing.

I crossed my and pouted. This only made him laugh harder.

"I'm leaving." I huffed and turned heading back to the cabin.

"No…Wait…" He said in between laughs.

I chuckled to myself. He was running to catch up with me. He got my arm and turned me around.

I looked at him frowning.

"I'm sorry, please don't go." He said trying to hold back the laughter.

I yanked my arm away and started back. He appeared in front on me and dropped to his knees.

"Please, please, forgive me. Don't go, please, please, please…" He begged giving me the most sincere eyes ever.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok I won't leave." I said still laughing.

"Yes!" He yelled picking me up and spinning my around.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Never!" He yelled back running back to the waters edge.

Then he dropped me on the sand.

"Hey!" I said as he plopped down beside me. I smacked him on the arm.

"Now, now no hitting," He scolded me, shaking his finger at me. I smacked his arm away smiling.

"Ouch," He yelled trying to grab my arm while I pulled away. He finally got both my arms pinned over my head, while he lay fully on top of me so I couldn't kick him off. He covered me completely.

"God, your stronger then you look."

"Thanks." I said heavy with sarcasm and rolled my eyes. He laughed. It shook his body and vibrated into me. It caught my breath, we were suddenly very aware of our surroundings. We just stared at each other for a moment with our bodies pressed together. He let out a shaky laugh and I returned it, then he started leaning toward me. His eyes darkened, smoldering; I met him half way there.

Everything happened quickly after that. It was like he was a roaring fire and I was deathly ice and we were both trying to devour the other. His hands trailed down arms, shocking my nerves, and wrapped them around my back pulling me even closer. I shivered and felt his body respond. He moaned into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, while he lifted us up; supporting our weight.

"_We…"_ I started in my head but it was too fuzzy.

"_I know."_

We both struggled against our desires but it was like something was pulling us together; the moment grew even more intense. Then I felt it, a cord. A bright gold cord that was connecting us; trying to mend our minds and bodies…and we couldn't do anything about it. It flowed from our minds and connected from his chest to mine. Tightening every second and glowing brighter.

"_What is this?" _I whispered in awe.

"_I…have no idea."_ He responded equally stunned.

And then it came to an end. I felt my whole soul and being rush into him while his did the same. I was suddenly looking at myself, but it was different, not like a reflection, but how Allen saw me. My usually dull black curly hair looked full and silky, my eyes sparkled in the sun and looked full of depth and passion and my skin hummed a smooth creamy toffee color.

"You really think I look like that?" I asked astounded.

This felt so wonderful; my every nerve ending was set on fire by being this close to him, and I never wanted this to end, but the glow of the cord was fading and thinning away. Soon we found ourselves back in our own body. My head rested on his shoulder and he was stroking my hair, we were both holding each other.

"Of course I see you like that; how could I not?" He said cupping my face in his hands. "You really don't see yourself, do you?" I looked down but smiled. I noticed how dark it was a few seconds later.

"My, didn't it get dark quickly." I said looking up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight…but I've seen better." Allen said after as an after thought. Then he laid back and brought me with him. I sprayed my hair out across his chest like a blanket and he laid his arm across my stomach.

That's how we stayed until the moon finally hid behind the clouds. 


	6. Dream

Chapter 6

_Dream_

"Thank you for tonight." I told Allen sincerely.

"You're very welcome," He told me smiling.

"Ok see you in school." I said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Bye," He whispered on my lips, then smiled his mischievous smile and flashed onto his bike. I heard the slight purr and he was gone. I closed the door and headed upstairs. When I was done cleaning up, I went to bed.

"_Vampire," _I mumbled turning off the nights. _"I'm so glad we don't have to sleep in coffins, beds are much more comfortable." _ I thought chuckling. I sighed and drifted off into sleep.

"_Gabriela," I heard her call my name._

"_Coming Miss Corlona," I said rushing into her room._

"_Are you sure you're alright?" I asked worried because she was still in bed. _

"_Gabriela," She sighed. "My time has come, child. I will be moving on soon." The old psychic told me._

"_What!" I shrieked dropping the papers I was holding and rushing to her side. _

"_My dear, don't look so miserable. You knew I wasn't going to be here forever." She said taking me hand. I looked down quickly to make sure my gloves were on. _

"_In my will I have left my entire savings and all my possessions to you." She said._

"_Oh Corlona, everyone is going to miss you dearly."_

"_Now, now don't worry about them." She said brushing off my words. "Let me do one last thing before my time has passed."_

_She took a shakily breathe before she continued._

"_Let me tell you your future, I will have a better passing knowing what is in store for you." She said taking my face in both hands. She closed her eyes and went silent. Minutes passed by and I was starting to get worried, when her head snapped up and her eyes were completely white. _

"_Oh," I gasped shocked and was about to pull away when she started to speak._

"_You are the keeper of life, but the destroyer of souls." She stated in a wispy voice. Her eyes refocus on me, they returned back to normal and she smiled sweetly. _

"_Be careful." she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and slumped back on the bed sighing. _

_I sat there stunned. "…Corlona?" I asked her hesitantly. I heard her heart falter a beat then there was silence. I don't know how long I sat there but when I finally got up my movements felt robotic and I was emotionless. I made sure the house was as neat and clean as possible. Then I left my name and cell number on a piece of sticky paper, taped it onto the wall facing the door while calling 911 and left never looking back. _

I rushed up out my bed breathing so hard that it hurt and my heart was pounding in my chest. It's been almost two weeks since Allen and I went to his beach and this dream keeps reoccurring, but in different events. Once I've even dreamt that Colona was with me in school and had those same blank eyes. This dream has been the most vivid of all the dreams.

"_You are the keeper of life and the destroyer of souls." _ That was the last thing she ever said to me. I sighed then got ready to go to school.

When I was ready I went into my kitchen. I didn't what a large breakfast because I was still a little edgy so I reached for an apple and headed out the door.

"Ok I heard that they were best friends that lived in California and Allen had to move here to New York, so now their reunited."

"Lovely love story, but that's not going to help us." Lauren said.

"I think that she's his half sister."

"I've heard that they both dated in their freshman year, but Allen broke her heart and she moved, now senior year, she's back and wants here revenge. We have to save Allen's heart!" Jen exclaims.

"Let's be reasonable here, what does she have that we don't?" Jessica said.

"She's smart,"

"Beautiful," Lauren scoffed.

"Shy,"

"Lauren, why don't you invite her to your party Friday night?" Jessica asked.

"Now _why_ would I do that?"

"Because if she goes, the Twins will probably go as well," Jen said.

They all murmured their agreement while I listened, snickering to myself.

It was lunch time and rumors about Allen, Alice, and me were running around the school like a disease. Everyone was still fired up about that first game. Now everyday people would quit there games just to watch us play. Also it probably doesn't help that Allen and I leave lunch together everyday as well. Alice didn't show up today so I didn't feel too bad about stealing him away.

"What's so funny?" Allen asked when we were outside.

"Oh, just listening to what people are spreading around school." I said tucking a flyaway behind my ear.

"Yeah, rumors can get kind of crazy around here."

"How do you stand it? All the stares and whispers?" I asked looking at him.

He shrugged. "I've gotten used to it, plus there not meant for me to hear so I just pretend I don't here it. Or I play them on what they just said." He said smiling.

We walked silently along the sidewalk, and then turned off down the path in the woods.

The one thing I really like about this school is its lake: Upper Saranac Lake. One river, Ray Brooke, if you follow it going southwest it will lead you to Lake Erie. My marine biology class comes out here all the time, so I really familiar with the surroundings. It's very calming, peaceful here.

"Hey Gab, are you alright?" Allen asked stopping. I turned around to face him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. For the past few days you've seemed kind of…distracted. What's up?"

"It's nothing really," I said looking away.

"Ok," He said not wanting to push me on it, but I could feel the curiosity peeling off of him.

"Why didn't you just find out the easy way?" I asked harsher then I intended.

"Well I was hoping that you would tell me on your own, plus I didn't want to seem like a jerk by snooping." He said smiling my favorite smile.

I smiled back but didn't say anything.

Suddenly he stopped and took my hand. "Are you mad because we still can't find out what happened at the beach because I'm still working on it?" He rushed, worried now.

I laughed. "No, no, it's not that." I said still laughing at his expression.

"Ok, good." He said laughing with me.

"Have you told Alice?"

"Not yet, but if I still can't find anything by the end of this week I'll ask her about it. Who knows, made she has heard about it."

I nodded in agreement and we continued on.

We were silent now, the wind felt like fingers caressing my face with cool strokes. Calming me even further, sayings it's alright. I sat down on the log closest to the water. Allen sat down next to me.

I stared out across the lake watching the schools of fish swim by.

"Ok, I'll tell you." I said reluctantly

"You don't have too." Allen said quietly while taking my hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

I smiled. He always did this when he wanted something the most but didn't want to upset me.

"It's just that…I'm having these dreams about this lady I used to live with." I started slowly.

"What happened?" He asked entwining our fingers.

"She died."

"Ah,"

We didn't say anything for a while.

"She was an old lady in her nineties; at least I think she was, she never told anyone her really age, but she looked like she was in her fifties." I said chuckling a little.

"The one thing I really loved about her was that she thought she was psychic. I didn't believe it, but people would always come to get their fortune told and a few days later they would come back thanking her because it came true."

"Then why didn't you believe she was psychic?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe it's because she never acted like a psychic; she was always laid back and wise. I would call her a sage. She didn't dress in the _"traditional"_ outfits. You know the dresses with colorful prints and scurf's. She also never used magic orbs or chicken bones of any kind. She would always wear a white or yellow, sometimes red dress with a gold chain and her hair straight down or in pony tail.

"Her eyes were golden and her hair was pure black, not a single gray in sight. She had wrinkles around her eyes, the corner of her mouth, and her hand and feet but that's it. It was amazing.

"But like I said, I would always be surprised when someone would return to come get another fortune. I was sure one day she would make a wrong guess; she never did. I remember this one day a couple came in and asked if Corlona could tell them the sex of their baby…"

"Wait I have a question?" Allen interrupted.

"Yes?" I said smiling.

"Why didn't she ever tell you that you were a vampire?"


	7. Guess Who?

Ok darlings sorry for the long wait! You know how it is school and all! So I hope this quenches your thirst!!

Chapter 7

_Guess who?_

I'm not sure why but that question really shocked me. I mean did she know I was a vampire or did she think I was just gifted like her.

"I don't know." I said bewildered.

Then I abruptly got up and started walking toward the school.

"Hey, didn't you have more to the story?"Allen asked catching up to me.

"…yeah well I was cleaning up the kitchen when I felt this weird disturbance in the air. I never usually stayed while she was with a client so I never knew how it worked. I saw her brushing her hands around their faces and hands, not exactly touching them, but like she was sensing something. Also there was something shimmering around her hands. It was like a gold dust cloud that would brighten and fade in different areas. I could tell the couple didn't notice it.

"When she was done she told then it will be a boy; they thanked her and left. Later that day I asked her about it and she said that she was indeed sensing their aura. She said that hers was silver and since they were holding hands, theirs came out yellow, combine both and you have gold. She stopped and looked at me; she then said that mine was a dark red like she's never seen before. She noticed it when I first came but never said anything. I never really asked her a question about it again."

"So you are just missing her?" He asked.

"Well yes and I was confused about what she said to me before she died." I said looking at him. "She said I was the creator of life but the destroyer of souls."

Allen just looked at me. I sighed then laughed.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense"

He laughed with me. "Yeah it doesn't."

"I was kind of hoping you would know what it meant."

"Sorry, I have no clue." When we got to the door the bell rang.

"Time to go," Allen said taking my hand.

"Yeah," I sighed.

School dragged on painfully slow. Finally our last class of the day came. We were now playing basketball. Allen and I were on the same team and we totally wiped the apposing team 10-1. I know it's not fair to use our advantages against them but it's just not fun playing like a human.

When the final bell rang I was in a better mood. Allen and I walked up to our lockers, got our things and went down to the senior parking lot in the back of the school. When we reached Allen's bike we found Alice leaning on it.

"Well, well isn't it the happy couple." She sneered.

"Look Alice I don't want to…"Allen started.

"Oh hold your breath; I was just coming to tell you I am going down to Manhattan for the rest of the week. There's been a lot of people going missing down their. Police think it's a new gang running an initiation, but I was hoping it was our old friends." Alice said smiling a half smile, it was just like Allen's smile and it looked wrong seeing it on her face.

"Alice, I don't want you going down there by yourself."

"Allen, I'm the oldest first of all and second of all I not going to do anything, I just going to look." She snapped

"And what if it is them? We don't even know what they look like. If it is a vampire causing this what do you expect to do, just walk up to them and say _oh are you the person that killed my parents nine years ago?_" Allen snapped back.

"We have gone over this a hundred times; we have traces of what they smell like from the scurf mother wore. We will know if it's them." Alice said exasperated.

"Ally, can we just wait until the weekend at least, please?" Allen said just as exasperated.

"But...what if their not around anymore?"

"If it is them we can track them, Gab is a really good tracker." Allen said putting an arm around me.

Alice shot me a look. "How could you trust _that_ when we've got such a good lead now?" She practically spat.

I sighed; I guess she hasn't gotten over her negative attitude toward me.

"Please just give it until the weekend." Allen said taking a step toward her.

"UGH! Fine," She yelled turning and jumping on her bike then shot off like a bullet.

Allen sighed. "Drama Queen," He muttered smiling.

"Well I guess she still doesn't like me that much." I said lightly walking off toward my car.

"Don't worry about her, once she gets an idea she wants to jump on it right away. I'm the one who thinks all the plans through. She'll change her mind about you because there's absolutely nothing to hate." He said capturing my face in his hands. He bent down and gave me a chastise kiss on the lips.

I smiled and he returned it.

"So I was thinking that we should head down to the beach tonight. I'm sure the weird stuff is over with." He said opening the door to my car.

"Ok sure, I'll meet you there." I said getting in and closing the door.

"Sweet," He said giving me my favorite smile and running of to his bike.

I pulled out and drove off; when I looked in my rear view mirror he was already gone.

When I got home I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I went in my room and Ruby was lying in my bed. Last week Allen and I went to the mall and we were passing this pet shop when one of the kittens caught me eye. It was so small and all white with black circles around it eyes and her ears looked like it was dipped in black paint half way down. She was so beautiful and small, but what really caught me were her eyes. They were a rusty red color while the others were green and yellow. Allen saw me looking at her and when we were leaving the store he sneaked away for a few minutes and came back with a box. He wouldn't tell me what was in it until we were all the way to my house. I was mad at him for not telling me but was ecstatic that he got her. I named her Ruby.

When she saw me, she jumped off the bed and ran to me purring like crazy and rubbing my leg. I quickly picked her up and cradled her to me, petting her and telling her how beautiful she was. I filled up her food bowl and set her down. I decide to put on my favorite jeans and my yellow short shelved top. I ran a brush through my hair, put of some sneakers and headed downstairs. Ruby meowed after me. I turned and rubbed the spot behind her ear and she rolled onto her back purring. I told her to stay right here and protect the house and that I'll be right back. She meowed in agreement so I got up, grabbed my keys and left.

The ride over there wasn't bad at all, I remember the way perfectly. On the way there though for some reason I felt like I was being watched, but when I looked out into the trees I couldn't see a thing even with my extra senses. I brushed it off and made the turn off into the trees. When I got to the gate it opened automatically. I parked the car and made my way up to the cabin. The door opened before I could even knock on the door.

"Welcome." Allen said

"Hello Allen," I said and he took me into his arms in a warm hug.

"So what do you have planned this fine evening?" I asked when he put me down and we went inside.

"Well there are movies in the drawers below the television, or we could play different games in the closet in the hall." He said.

"Ok want to play a game?" I asked opening the closet. I saw Monopoly, Scrabble, Twister, Connect Four, and others. I took out the twister box.

"Interesting choice," Allen said smiling.

"Well I never really played before, I would always just watch." I said laying it out on the carpet and smiling up at him.

"No problem, we can play." He said taking out the spinner.

"Ok you get to start since you are the guest."

"Sure,"

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and the game began.

In the end, we ended up twisted beyond compare. Allen was upside down with his right arm under my left knee, his left knee jabbing in my side, and his right leg almost supporting my back. While I was almost underneath him, my right leg was in his face, my left arm was around his waist, and my head was by his right elbow.

"Ok my turn to spin." I said trying to reach the spinner.

"I don't think we can bend anymore ways." Allen said laughing.

"Then you lose!" I said laughing with him.

"I never lose!" He shouted.

I got the spinner and spun it.

"Ok, right arm, yellow." I yelled.

He was just about to turn when his right foot slipped and we came crashing down.

"Ha! I win." I shouted pushing him off of me.

"I don't think so." he said and sprang for me.

I screamed and jumped out of the way. We ended up running around the whole house with him trying to catch me. He finally got me trapped into a corner.

"Can't go anywhere now," He growled playfully at me.

"Or maybe I do." I said diving between his legs but before I could get up he grabbed my legs and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested. He walked to the living room and plopped onto the crouch. Then he flipped me over and tucked me into his chest securing my arms and legs.

"Not going anywhere now."

"No fair." I said trying to wiggle free but he only tightened his arms.

"Fine you win." I sighed and looked up at him. His lips were inches away from mine. We were breathing hard and I giggled then closed the distance.

It was a nice sweet kiss, slow but building. I rapped my arms around his neck trying to get as close as possible. His slide his hands down my sides and rapped them around my waist. When we finally broke apart our breathing was ragged and I felt him shudder.

"Let's watch a movie." He finally said getting up and walking over to the TV.

I just nodded woodenly.

"Umm how about Transporter 3, it was pretty good." He asked he's voice still deeper then normal.

"Sure," I murmured.

He set up the DVD and when the menu came up he pressed play and rejoined me on the couch. He picked up a remote that was on the coffee table and dimmed the lights, then he put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. Half way into the movie I started dousing off. I lay across Allen's legs and he rubbed my arms. A few minutes later I felt someone sniff my neck. I turned and raised my eyebrows up at him. He smiled and moved me so I was sitting in between his legs. With one arm wrapped around my waist he slowly slid his other hand into my hair. I leaned into his chest; he smelled me again and placed small kisses along my neck.

"You know you smell so good." He murmured trailing his nose along my neck down to my shoulder and up again.

"Do I?" I asked smiling.

"You smell even better then a human. So sweet, but tangy like an orange I believe."

His breath was hot on my neck. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were a smoldering black.

"Hunger?" I whispered.

He shuddered then let me go.

"I don't eat my girlfriends." He said smiling.

"You can take a bit, I don't mind. I've kind of wanted to know what it felt like." I said blushing but turning so we were face to face.

"I could just tell you. Remember the night at the beach, well it feels kind of like that only less extreme."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"I didn't really think it was related." He said looking down thoughtfully.

"Well I don't want you starving, it's ok." I said wrapping my arms around him.

He looked at me for a moment then pulled me closer. His hand went into my hair again and he tightened his arm around my waist.

I felt his warm breath on my neck while he tilted my head to the side. I concentrated on breathing evenly.

"This will hurt for a few seconds, but will get better." He murmured before I felt two sharp piercings. My instincts kicked in and I struggled to get free from the pain, but his hold kept me still. Then it all changed, it felt so wonderful and I thought that I couldn't get any closer to him then this. I clasped into his arms, the feel of him was intoxicating. Feeling him draw my blood from my body was almost too much; I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure and he did the same. He turned me so I was lying on the couch and he drew away. I felt his tongue glide over the two holes and they closed.

I couldn't move. My body felt like jelly. A few minutes went by and I opened my eyes. I saw Allen sitting up on the other side of the couch with his head back and eyes closed. I got up slowly and went over to him. He opened his eyes and they were the beautiful light blue.

"You taste so good I almost couldn't stop." He said his voice deeper then normal.

I chuckled, but I felt strange. I sat next to him and placed my hands on each sides of his face. I moved slowly forward until my lips were a breath away from his. I took in a deep breath and kissed him. Our lips moved slowly, just teasing and tasting. I felt his tongue trail along my bottom lip and I opened for him. I was in control and when I took a breath I felt something cold, soft, and sweet slip down my throat. I felt Allen's hands tighten on my shoulder. I continued to suck down the sweet scent until it was gone. I jumped up feeling light and powerful. I was shocked and how good I felt. Then something pricked my bottom lip. I ran my tongue along the cut and tasted blood. I ran it along my teeth until I felt two sharp fangs.

_FANGS?! _I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes were shining silver and I had long beautiful fangs and my hands were clawed. I spun around testing my new strength and laughed. I practically skipped back into the family room and jumped onto the couch.

"Allen look!" I shouted still riding this energy rush.

When Allen didn't answer I finally focused on him. He looked like a beautiful statue of the gods. His arms were still up like he was holding someone and his eyes were glassy. He wasn't breathing.

"ALLEN!" I screamed and touched his face. Instantly the energy I required flowed back into him. I could see the silver streams rush out of my fingers and into him. I swayed a little when it was over.

"Oh," Allen said.

His eyes came back to life and he put his arms down.

I looked at him, eyes wide when the lines I've been dreading flew into my head.

_You are the creator of life and the destroyer of souls_.

"The destroyer of souls." I whispered and jumped out of the couch running toward the door.

"Gabriel, wait." Allen said appearing in front of the door, blocking me.

"Don't you get it Allen, I took your soul!" I yelled on the verge of hysteria. I turned and ran to the French doors that lead to the beach. I got to the beach before Allen caught me.

"Let me go!" I yelled braking free and running back to the house.

"Gab, listen I'm ok." He said blocking my way again.

I shook my head, tears falling down my face and tried to get around him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I don't want to hurt you again, I can't." I whispered, to upset to yell.

"Listen to me!" He yelled shaking me.

I looked up at him. He looked so worried.

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, I'm ok." He said firmly.

I shook my head looking down and took another ragged breath.

"Gab, please look at me." He whispered.

I took another breath and looked.

"I love you." He said so sweetly it hurt to hear especially after what I did.

"How could you love a monster?" I said harshly.

He hugged me again. "You are so far from being a monster, Gab." He chuckled. It felt good being in his arms.

"No, I have to go." I said pushing away and was surprised when he let go.

I stumbled back; he caught my hand and steadied me but kept my hand.

"What do I have to do so you will believe me?" He asked quietly looking at my hand.

I sighed and touched the side of his face. He leaned into my hand and looked at me. The sun was setting and it made his skin look golden and his hair shine. His eyes were the darkest blue of sorrow.

"You're positive I didn't hurt you?"

"Would it help if I told you how I felt?"

I nodded squeezing his hand. He smiled a sad smile.

"I mainly felt numb, like I was floating. I saw the changes that happened to you and I tried saying something when I realized that I could see myself too. That's when you came bouncing back and saw what happened to me to. When you touched me I basically flew back into my own body."

I stared at him, trying to see if he was lying. I felt his mind and knew it was the truth. I smiled.

"Ok, that's not that bad I guess." His face lightened up and he smiled my favorite smile. "But it doesn't make it right." I said quickly.

He ignored me and pulled me into and warm hug.

"What are we going to do?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"_Nothing, obvious this is how you are able to change into a full vampire." _Allen stated.

"_But what caused it in the first place?" _I thought.

"I don't know, let's get inside." He said pulling back. I took his hand and we walked back into the cabin.

"You realize every time we come here something weird happens." I pointed out.

"We have only been here twice." He said laughing.

"And something weird happened each time."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I don't care." He whispered into my ear. We sat back on the couch. I lay down. Allen turned off the TV and the lights and lay behind me.

"I love you." He murmured into me ear.

I turned and kissed him quickly. "I love you too." I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Tell Me how was that!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!! It really helps people!


	8. This sucks

Ok my fellow favs of the unnatural world. I want to thank you all for reading my stories and for staying w/ me for all this time.

First I just want to say that I need some feed back from the story alone if it is to continue. I know that sucks but it really gives me an idea if people are enjoying it or if I should just put it on hold.

Secondly, I've been thinking of starting a new story called Twilight Academy, for all my Twilight and Vampire Academy favs out there. Tell me what u think, should I do it or not?

Summary: basically it's telling the story about what would happen if the twilight world and vampire academy world collided?? It's an interesting thing to think about right?? Ok I will see you all soon. Ciao for now!!!!

New Poll on profile!


End file.
